


《朕恕你无罪》

by moli0825



Category: Fandom RPF, NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moli0825/pseuds/moli0825
Summary: 都说“最是无情帝王家”，偏偏李帝努是个爱美人不爱江山的皇帝。
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, 诺俊
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	《朕恕你无罪》

平平无奇的种田文（maybe）  
一个关于受害者的故事。

正文：

城西边的茅草屋住着一个外乡人。  
是个教书先生。

先生身高七尺，面容俊朗，气质非凡。看似面冷却生着一对笑眼，逢人便笑意盈盈，与他对谈之时宛如清风般肆意清爽。一身白衣破布形影单只，那穷困潦倒、山穷陌路的模样任谁看了都忍不住怜惜一番。

可惜，先生个跛脚先生，肩不能扛手不能提。桃花村世代务农并不富裕，饶是先生这副凤毛麟角的长相，放到谁家也都是养不起的“花瓶字画”。

先生姓李，单名一个诺字。除姓名之外，无人知晓先生的来历。听闻先生家道中落流浪到此，见桃花村四面环山桃林遍地，心生向往便落脚定居于此。

先生以教书卖字为生，可惜桃花村读书人不多，光靠这文化人的手艺难以维持生计。这插秧犁田的农活先生是无从下手，就在准备卷铺盖走人之时，村里一妇人提出：

“桃花村男耕女织常常早出晚归，家中小孩无人看管。索性让先生当个保姆照看小孩，一来沾沾读书人的雅气，二来大人也可安心务农。”

大家伙一听，主意甚好。

于是，教书先生就变成了看管孩子的孩子王，整日带着村里的孩子爬山涉水，吟风咏月。

/  
是日，城里的县老爷把先生请了去，说新帝登基国号革新，府衙里的名册、手帐、牌匾等等皆要更改。无奈府衙文官稀少忙不过来，只得请先生帮忙。

先生怀里抱着三岁孩童，坐在凉亭下编写册子，听着村里长者唠着世俗八卦。

老李头拿着手里的烟杆抿了口，看着府衙门前忙着换牌匾的衙役皱眉叹道：“真是一朝天子一朝臣啊，新帝刚登基不到半年就忙着里里头头换一遍，生怕留着旧朝的气息膈应人。”

“谁说不是呢。”宋老头摇着蒲扇跟着感叹：“半月前老宋家刚编好的族谱，如今也要根据新年号重新修改。唉，这天下一会姓罗一会姓李，变来变去的比老娘们翻脸还快。”

“害，管它变成什么样。”坐在他旁边的王伯吐了口烟接着道：“天高皇帝远，不耽误咱我们过日子就行。再说，那昏庸小儿下台也是迟早的事，不株连九族就不错了。”

老李头不以为然：“要说这废帝也没什么过错。”

“这话怎么说？”平日不常关心国家大事的年轻小伙剥着笋好奇地问。

老李头又抽了口烟，把视线放得老远：“先皇走得早，太子年少登基。天下初定不久，不懒政不奢靡，在位十年虽无功但也无过。唯一的错，就是七年前春猎救了个男子回宫。原本以为救的是只山猫，谁知是只养不熟的狐狸。”

“当初不顾众臣阻扰，遣散后宫三千，封了天下第一男妃。专宠一世，丢了江山赔了性命。”老李头甚是惋惜地摇摇头：“听说那妖孽喜欢桃花，废帝便在宫中建了一个世外桃林，以茅草为屋桃林为伴，两人扮作寻常人家夫妻，日出而作日落而归。”

年轻男子停下手中的活感叹了句：“这么说咱这小皇帝还是个痴情种咯。都说帝王无情，看来也有例外。”

“痴情又如何。”王伯抿了口烟愤愤不平：“为一个男人丢了他父亲夺下的江山，如今命丧火海为世人唾骂。一个败家二世祖，有什么可称赞的。”

老李头：“唉，我记得他在位之时削减农税，那几年咱们的日子倒是过得不错。”

先生手下一抖，只见毛笔尖的墨汁抖落在原本写好的字体上晕染出一朵黑莲花。先生眉峰微蹙心叫不好：“哎，又得重写了。”

夕阳西下，先生递交了册子，便抱着小孩回赵婶家。

顺着山道一路悠闲，鸣虫飞鸟环绕在侧。小孩趴在他肩头打瞌睡，口水顺着嘴角流到先生肩膀上。此情此景，看得先生心里发笑。突然他察觉身后有动静，猛然回身，结果一看四下无人。先生无奈地摇摇头低头一笑，便继续沿着山路走。

谁知，刚走了两步便听见身后传来一句：“阿诺。”

那声音熟悉又遥远，惊得先生浑身一颤。他暮然转身，只见身后站着一位面如冠玉的公子。公子眼含热泪，朱唇微启：“阿诺，我终于找到你了。”

先生心一冷，手一松，怀里的娃就从他身上掉下来摔进田埂的泥坑里。庆幸的是泥坑不深，除了溅起一身泥巴并无大碍。小孩反射弧略带迟钝，他睁着一双圆溜溜的眼睛在两个大人之间徘徊，见他们彼此望着彼此相看无言也不理自己。小孩眉头一皱略表不满，“哇”的一声就哭了出来。

稚嫩的哭声嘹亮又委屈响彻整个山谷，瞬间打破两人之间无尽的错愕和不知是悲是喜的重逢。

/  
赵婶抱着孩子蹲在水盆边，一边给孩子洗澡一边骂骂咧咧：“先生您这一身肉长得还不如我们村十四五岁的小姑娘，三岁的娃都抱不住。”

李帝努杵在边上拿着干净的帕子擦身上的泥泞，面带歉意笑得十分憨厚。

饭桌上，赵婶好奇地打量眼前这位慢条斯理吃着饭的生面孔。生面孔生得一副好皮囊，白皙光洁的脸上长着一对浓眉大眼，眼睛炯炯有神笑起来亮晶晶的跟启明星一般。除了好看衣着也甚是华贵，言行举止一看便知是富贵人家出身。

赵婶一边给娃拌着饭一边打探：“这位公子是？”  
李帝努手下一顿，很快恢复如常，他抢在公子前面回答：“一位故人。”

“故人？”赵婶打量的眼光越发露骨，视线在李帝努和陌生公子之间来回探究。李帝努埋头吃饭置之不理，俊俏的公子也只好面带微笑沉默回应。

赵婶：“我们桃花村出了名的弯弯绕，公子是怎么来我们桃花村的？”

“坐马车，马车停在山脚下。上不来，就爬上来了。”公子放下碗，耐心回答。

“爬上来？没有骡子？”赵婶低头看了眼他的鞋子，满是泥泞：“哇，那你这一双脚差不多要废了。水泡定是会磨出来，待会让赵婶帮你挑了。”

公子笑了笑，内心有些感动：“没关系没关系，不碍事的。”

“客气什么！即是先生的故人，便是我们桃花村的客人。把这里当自己家，别客气。”聊没两句，赵婶热情好客的本质便露了出来，甚至起身越过李帝努给新来的公子夹菜。

突然，赵婶后知后觉地问到：“对了，公子怎么称呼？”  
“免贵姓黄，叫我阿俊就行。”黄仁俊礼貌地看着赵婶，认真回答。  
“哦，好好好。”赵婶点点头，又起身给黄仁俊手里的碗添了几道菜：“爬了一天的山路，定是饿了。”

黄仁俊看着手里堆成小山堆的饭菜，感激地连忙点头。他扒了口饭瞄了一眼坐在自己对面的人，见那人面无表情吃着碗里的饭，当作自己不存在，却时不时跟小孩对笑，黄仁俊心里一阵酸楚。

“阿俊，你看上去也不小了，成亲了吗？”

黄仁俊一听差点没噎到，他咳了两声眼神心虚地瞥了一眼雷打不动的李帝努，小心翼翼地说：“成了。”

“真的？哎呦，可惜了。”赵婶一脸遗憾：“还想说难得来了个这么好看的娃，指不定能在我们村说段缘分呢。”

黄仁俊讪讪地笑了笑，有些难为情。

赵婶：“不过，阿俊跟我们先生是什么关系啊。”

饶是没想到赵婶会这么问，黄仁俊一愣，李帝努的脸也终于有了表情变化。还没等他们想到找个什么“关系”搪塞过去，就听见原本埋头苦吃的小孩把头从碗里抬起来，一本正经地说：“娘！食不言！”

桌上的大人都愣住了。

李帝努最先反应过来，他笑出了声，看着小孩满眼赞赏：孺子可教。

告别赵婶，李帝努拿着她送的菜苗就往自己家走。

此时天已黑，山道上也没有灯光。夜晚的山路又黑又窄，稍有不慎就能摔倒田埂上去。李帝努打着没什么作用的油灯，脚下生风一路上走得十分顺畅。别看他现在像个老手，这能力也是他摔了大半年摔出来的经验。

黄仁俊就没那么幸运。京城来的公子哥，这辈子都没见过这么崎岖泥泞的山路，加上黑灯瞎火又是第一次走这种凹凸不平的山道，几乎是走一步摔一步。

“阿诺！”稍微不注意黄仁俊就又摔了下去，又湿又硬的路面硌得他手掌出血。黄仁俊抬头看着眼前黑无边际的世界，看不到那个熟悉的身影恐惧便在内心凝结。

“阿诺。”黄仁俊找不到李帝努的方向，只能朝着四周无助地瞎喊。

李帝努脚下一顿，深深叹了口气。他转过身借着火光往回走，走到黄仁俊身边时，他蹲下轻声道：“牵着我吧。”

黑暗中感受到熟悉的气息，黄仁俊砰砰狂跳不止的心才安定几分。他趴在地上伸出手在空中摸索，原本以为会抓住对方的手，谁知抓住的是对方递过来的衣袖，黄仁俊咬着唇内心五味杂陈。

就这样，在伸手不见五指的山路上，两人一前一后磕磕绊绊地走回李帝努的住处。

到了李帝努的茅草屋，李帝努并没有让黄仁俊进屋，而是只身进去并关上门。

他从自己的置物箱里拿出钱袋往手里倒，倒出大半银两在手上掂了掂，又抬头看了看窗外那个衣着狼狈蹲在地上的人叹了口气，便把银子全部装回银钱袋子里。

门打开了，黄仁俊立刻站直身子紧张地看着李帝努。

“夜深露重，这衣服是干净的，你穿着。这钱是我全部的家当，你拿着。明早赶路，离开.....”

“我不走！”李帝努话还没说完，就被黄仁俊打断。

李帝努看着他满眼坚定，无力感丛生：“我这里已经没有什么能给你的了，你走吧。”说完还没等黄仁俊回答，便快速溜进屋关上门。

黄仁俊在门口站了一夜，毫无疑问地病倒。

从此，李先生的茅草屋便多了一个人。

/  
村里的生活，黄仁俊适应得很快。性格开朗时常挂着一张笑脸，不仅逢人便叔啊婶啊地叫，农活也上手快。不到半个月便和村里的人打成一片，加上他长得好看又没有距离感，男女老少都喜欢跟他唠上两句。

黄仁俊虽然在村民眼里十分活跃，但在李帝努眼里就跟空气一般。起初是因为生病，念及旧情李帝努不忍心将他赶走。后来是黄仁俊自己赖着不走，任李帝努如何冷落他无视他，他都厚着脸皮假装没看见。

没地方睡，他就睡在屋檐下，因此隔三差五生病。不知第几次生病醒来，黄仁俊发现自己躺在一张铺好的新床上。他惊喜地爬起来跑出屋外，发现原来是李帝努把自家的厢房收拾出来给他搭了一张床。黄仁俊十分欣喜，不顾自己病还没好，衣衫单薄地跑到山道去寻李帝努想跟他说句谢谢。

谁知，李帝努看见他就像看透明人一样直接忽略。黄仁俊兴致缺缺如同霜打的茄子，这不病了好些天才痊愈。

从那以后，李帝努似乎默许了黄仁俊的存在。每天照样早出晚归带孩子，黄仁俊则承包起农活和做饭。两人从此过上同居的生活，至少在外人看来是如此。

半个月过去，两人相安无事。除了日常三餐面对面，两人几乎像是处在平行时空下过日子。每到用餐时间，李帝努都是安安静静扒着自己碗里的饭，黄仁俊则时常绘声绘色地跟李帝努分享他在村民那里学到的种菜技术。

“赵叔给菜苗浇水忘记把水渠给堵上，结果赵婶家的菜苗就全淹了。你是不知道，那几亩菜苗都是我跟赵婶起早贪黑种的。唉，赵婶坐在田埂上哭，一看见赵叔气不打一出来，抡起锄头就说要砍死他老人家。那情景，我可得拦住嘛....”

“啪”的一声，对面的人放下碗仍旧一副面无表情的模样，他眼皮都没抬一下，起身越过黄仁俊直径走进自己的厢房。

黄仁俊对着那一只空碗和那扇死死紧闭的门，眼泪“哗”一下子不争气地往下掉。

今日是十五，月圆得很。黄仁俊洗漱好站在庭院里赏月，夜里的风总是带些凉意。黄仁俊下意识地缩了缩肩膀，突然就被一件宽大温暖的披风给围上。

“夜里风凉，你别又染上风寒。”李帝努从后面搂着他，语气责备眼里却十分关切。

黄仁俊一时得意，开心地往李帝努怀里钻：“不是有你吗，有你就不会着凉啊。”

没抱多久又起了阵大风，瞬间把眼前温馨的场景给吹散。黄仁俊抱着衣衫单薄的自己，看着眼前那扇紧闭的橱窗发呆。

窗户上倒映着烛光，房间里的主人似乎早早睡下。空悲切啊，黄仁俊叹了口气也向屋内走去，走进大厅的时候隐约听见男性的呜咽声。

黄仁俊不确定是不是从李帝努房间传出来的，他踮起脚尖悄悄地挪到门边侧耳偷听。一阵阵压抑又痛苦呻吟越来越清晰，黄仁俊听着心里十分不安，情急之下也不管什么互不干扰的约定猛地推开门闯进去。

“阿诺！”

只见李帝努倒在床上抱着自己浑身颤抖缩成一团，而他嘴里还咬着木块。

“阿诺，你怎么了！”黄仁俊急切地抱住他，双手接触到他人的瞬间发现他衣衫全湿但身体冰冷至极。

糟糕，黄仁俊懊恼自己后知后觉。今天是月圆之日，是噬心蛊发作的时间。李帝努缩成一团面目狰狞，他束缚着双手双脚压制自己，但越是忍耐越是压制嘴里的力道就加重几分。眼看那木块就要给他硬生生咬碎，黄仁俊心急火燎地喊：“阿诺，解药呢解药呢。”

可是他忘了，噬心蛊怎么会有解药呢。

这种西域流传过来的万蛊之毒，极寒极热，中毒之人平时与常人无异，但每月十五毒发之时，身体就像时而被火烤时而被冰雪侵蚀，冷热交加痛苦难耐如万蚁侵咬。这种毒通常用在万恶之人身上，专为折磨而用。目的就是要让中毒之人常年遭受这种折磨，让他痛让他垂死挣扎，直到自己无法忍受自残而亡。

“别咬了别咬了，再咬下去你的舌头就废了。”用力过度的原因，鲜血不断从李帝努嘴里冒出。黄仁俊急得顾不上擦眼泪，伸手使劲掰扯李帝努嘴里的木块，想让他咬自己的手。

虽已毒发，但李帝努还残留着一丝理智。这个时候别说是手，就算是大腿自己都能给他咬残。他一鼓作气推开黄仁俊，瞪着他警告他离自己远一点。

谁知黄仁俊非但不停，还硬要跟他对着干。他站在床边心急火燎地给自己宽衣，李帝努看得太阳穴狂跳，他瞪着眼睛怒吼道：“你...要....干什么！”

话刚说完，黄仁俊就光着身子跳上床抱着他，试图用自己的体温疏解他身上的寒毒：“我抱着你我抱着你，这样你有没有觉得好一点？”

一触碰到温热的身体，李帝努的心瞬间像熄火的油锅一样得到片刻宁静。可这种安宁不到片刻便被体内的火毒烧得粉碎，甚至是反弹式的加倍袭来。身体表面的肌肤越发渴望被温暖拥簇，然而体内的火毒却让他渴望坠入寒潭，这种冷热交加的冲击在他血液里、肌肤中肆意横行流窜，烧得他肢体扭曲、全身大汗淋漓。

“你放开我！”碍于黄仁俊此时赤身裸体，李帝不敢大幅度挣扎，只能厉声警告他。

“我不！”黄仁俊不顾他的反抗和警告，反而抱得更紧。

“你！”李帝努还想说什么的时候，黄仁俊仰起脸就亲了过去。

“阿诺，亲亲我吧。我就在这里，你以后都不用一个人苦撑着。我陪你痛陪你难受，你别伤害自己。”黄仁俊的吻络绎不绝地亲在李帝努身上，李帝努体内的火烧得越发旺盛。他腾出手用力地扣住黄仁俊的脖子，试图拉开两人之间的距离。黄仁俊被掐得面红耳赤、喘不上气，他仍旧一脸倔犟不怕死地往李帝努脸上靠。

“阿...诺。”他哑着声道：“要.....我，让我....感受....你的痛。”再黄仁俊一次次的引诱攻击下，李帝努的眼睛变得深邃无比。

他翻过身把黄仁俊压在身下，万般痛恨地盯着他：“你...自找的。”

/  
时隔一年后的春宵一刻毫无半点往日的温情和愉悦，说白了黄仁俊就是个解毒工具。一夜过后，浑身上下被咬得体无完肤。受毒性发作的影响，李帝努根本控制不住自己的力道。等第二天醒来，除了看见黄仁俊满身血痕躺在自己怀里之外，脑子里只剩下昨晚为了压制毒性各种折磨他的画面。

李帝努翻身下床之时，双腿无力直接跪倒在地。连他自己都变成这个样子，很难想象黄仁俊的身体会受到多大的伤害。他强撑着身体走到厨房烧了一锅热水，想要给黄仁俊清洗身子。

当他掀开被子想要给黄仁俊擦洗的时候，眼前的一幕刺痛李帝努的眼睛。原本雪白的肌肤之上全是自己的齿痕，有深有浅，甚至有反复被自己撕咬到出血的地方。

“我....没事。”沙哑的声音传来，把李帝努从震惊中唤醒。他抬头对上黄仁俊那副强装安好的神情，眉头不禁皱起。

黄仁俊动了动被子似乎想要抬手替他抚平额头，无奈碍于实在没有力气只能作罢：“你...别担心，不碍...事的。”

李帝努眼里的复杂散得极快，他收起神色恢复一贯的冷漠：“你发烧了，我去给你抓副药。”

“不要！”黄仁俊慌忙抓住李帝努，深怕他消失在自己眼前。意外的挪动拉扯到他身上和后腰的伤口，疼得他倒吸一口气：“你别走，我睡一觉就好了。”

他小心翼翼拉过李帝努的手把它放在自己脸上轻蹭：“如果生病才能让你看着我，那我情愿这么病着。”

“你烧糊涂了。”李帝努表情不自然地轻轻抽了抽手，却始终没恨下心抽走。

“昨晚是我这么久以来第一次睡得这么踏实，我不痛，一点都不痛，只要你在....”黄仁俊似乎真是烧糊涂了，他越说越小声、越说越无力直到完全昏睡过去。

黄仁俊枕着李帝努的手逐渐睡去，李帝努看着他那俊美苍白的侧颜思绪万千，他伸出另一只手想要替黄仁俊把额边干扰眼睛的碎发理顺之时，脑海里蹦出另一道冰冷嘲讽的声音。

“你真以为他爱你？呵，不过是逢场作戏罢了。”

心口猝不及防地抽痛，李帝努猛然抽回手，动作极大，使得黄仁俊的脑袋也连带晃了几下。李帝努眼眶发力死死地盯着黄仁俊那沉睡的面容，眼里尽是痛恨：“终究是虚情假意，我不会再信你。”

黄仁俊再次醒来已是天黑的时辰，扫了一圈家中四下无人，他慌张地唤了两句，声音嘶哑像生锈几千年的钢管发出的金属声。没过一会，他便听见了脚步声。只是进来的不是李帝努，而是赵婶。

赵婶端着热粥跨进门，急切地叮嘱他：“别动别动，别扯着伤口了。”

黄仁俊一听，脸一红，怕是身上的伤痕全被看见了。没看过猪跑也是吃过猪肉的，何况赵婶娃都生了两个，这一看便知发生何事，黄仁俊有些难以启齿的心虚。

虽说京城民风开化，但桃花村天高皇帝远，加上他俩毕竟是男子。赵婶深居桃花村从没出离开过，不知她心里作何感想。

“来，把这碗粥喝了。”赵婶温柔地将黄仁俊扶起来靠在床上，再端起粥舀一勺吹了吹便往黄仁俊嘴边送。

如此温柔周到，不禁让黄仁俊眼眶一热：“赵婶。”

“婶知道，先喝了这碗粥再说。”赵婶宽慰道。

黄仁俊吸吸鼻子乖巧地点点头，他张嘴把那口不冷不热的粥含了进去。

喝了过半，黄仁俊四处寻找都发现没有李帝努的身影。赵婶一瞧便看出黄仁俊的心思：“你赵叔去镇里卖粮还没回来，我让先生帮忙收摊去了。”

李帝努腿脚不方便，想来也是帮不上什么忙。黄仁俊一听便知道应当是李帝努不想面对自己，找赵婶来帮忙照顾自己。黄仁俊点点头，不忍戳破。

赵婶搅动着碗里的粥，半晌说了句：“你俩是家里不同意，擅自跑出来是吗？”

“咳咳咳....”黄仁俊被赵婶这话惊得差点噎死。

“害！瞧把你吓的！”赵婶十分淡定地拍着黄仁俊的背给他顺气：“就你俩一前一后的追来，婶早就看明白了。婶虽然没出过桃花村，但也活了这么大岁数。再说，咱以前那小皇帝不也找了个男妃嘛，见怪不怪。”

“咳咳咳....对...不....起....”黄仁俊被赵婶的淡定吓得不轻，本以为她会嫌弃自己，谁知是自己过于小人之心。

“没事没事，这孩子，你先顺顺气。”

黄仁俊听了赵婶的话，喝了口水深呼吸几次才顺过气来。

赵婶见他脸色逐渐恢复，索性沿着床边坐下开始八卦：“家里不同意就离家出走？”

黄仁俊咽了咽口水，略带迟疑地点点头。

“我就说嘛！”赵婶一拍大腿，好似自己压中宝一样：“就你刚来我家的那天，看先生的眼神就不对劲。什么家道中落都是骗人的，棒打鸳鸯亡命天涯才是真！”

赵婶说得神采奕奕，把黄仁俊说得面红耳赤。

“那先生这腿，是不是家里人给打断的？”提到李帝努的腿，黄仁俊脸色难看，心也止不住抽痛起来。这是他和李帝努之间永远也跨不过的鸿沟，也是他永远不敢触及的伤口。他咬咬牙并未多做解释，只得无奈地点点头。

“啧，这都是什么父母。要我说，就是豪门贵族规矩多，顾及什么名声啊望族啊。这要是在我们村，好了就好了呗，能下地干活就行。你看先生一表人才，残了腿多可惜。”赵婶说着说着见黄仁俊的脸色越发难看，赶紧打住：“唉，没事没事。现在也挺好，你别难过。你们以后就在桃花村住着，想住多久住多久，没人敢说你们！”

赵婶没想到自己三言两语就把黄仁俊给说哭了，她见状手忙脚乱起来：“不哭不哭，爹妈不疼，婶疼你啊。病好了，给婶多干活就行。”

“噗....”黄仁俊被赵婶直率逗得又哭又笑，原本沉痛的心情也舒畅许多。

/  
赵婶虽八卦，但嘴巴严实得狠。  
除了她，村里似乎没人知道黄仁俊和李帝努之间的关系。  
不过，就算知道了也不打紧，黄仁俊想。  
他巴不得全天下都知道，这样李帝努想避开他也无处可去。

李帝努那天归得极晚，走到半山腰上的时候，远远就看见那栋属于他的茅草屋里亮着盏微弱的灯光。

一盏青灯，候一人归，这是他曾经憧憬幻想过无数次的生活。他曾天真的以为这种日子唾手可得，谁知当真相被揭开之时一切不过是水中花镜中月。

手中的油灯把柄被他捏得咕咕作响，李帝努调整表情换了副冷脸继续朝那盏微弱的灯光走去。踏进灯火通明看似温馨的屋子，李帝努扫了一眼床上睡得恬静的人。冷清的眼神顺着黄仁俊那副纯良无害的轮廓描画，他心里一阵自嘲，当初就是这么一张脸让自己沉沦又让自己遁入死门。

“即是陌路人，你为何又要来寻我？”

黄仁俊似乎在梦中听到一声哀切，他伸手一抓却抓了个空。

那日之后，李帝努和黄仁俊的相处模式恢复到以往。他依旧每天早出晚归带娃采山，将黄仁俊视若无睹。黄仁俊则下田织布做好饭，等着李帝努回家。偶尔，黄仁俊会做些小点心去山里寻他们。

跟孩童们呆在一起的时候，李帝努会卸下他冷漠的外表显露出平易近人的一面。

与其说游学，不如说过是家家。李帝努带的那些孩子三岁到七八岁不等，都是平日里在山里野惯了的孩子哪静得下心读书。他们时而像猴一样上蹿下跳，时而绕着李帝努嬉戏打闹逗得李帝努笑意连连。

李帝努笑起来的时候，眼睛弯弯的像一轮玄月柔和得不像话却能把目光所及处全部照亮。李帝努曾经也时常这么对黄仁俊笑，在那个危机四伏的高墙之内，给尽了他温柔也护尽他周全。

可惜，这一切都被自己亲手毁灭。

黄仁俊看着李帝努和孩童们嬉笑的背影眼眶不禁打湿，就在李帝努作势转身时，黄仁俊赶忙背过身撸起袖子擦眼睛。村里的山路本就崎岖狭窄，袖子一遮眼，黄仁俊眼前一黑脚下打滑就跌进坑里。这坑说高不高说低不低，但坑底下是一片池塘，村民们养鱼围的。这池塘虽说不如河流湍急，但水深有两个成年男子那般高。

水性若好倒也不碍事，可惜黄仁俊偏偏水性不好。滑落途中他两手慌忙乱抓，好不容易抓住树杈挂在半坡上。黄仁俊惊魂未定看了眼脚底下的池塘，浑身打颤。

“俊哥哥！”孩子们的叫声把李帝努招了过来，他腿脚不便跑起来的模样急切又狼狈。

“阿俊！”情急之下，这名字不经大脑就这么蹦出来。李帝努吃力地蹲下趴在田埂边朝黄仁俊伸出手，脸上的担忧之色尽显无疑。

李帝努向来很擅长隐藏自己的情绪，但黄仁俊好歹在他身边待了七八年，他是什么性子几乎被黄仁俊摸个透。他脸上几分真几分假，黄仁俊一清二楚。刚刚那句“阿俊”虽说是危急之下吐出，但也足以代表真是内心的想法。

这是这段日子以来，李帝努第一次叫自己的名字。一想到这，黄仁俊内心的害怕削弱不少，取而代之的是欣喜若狂。他痴痴地望着李帝努，表情又哭又笑难看得要命。

“把手给我！”李帝努朝他大喊，声音急切，身子也不断往黄仁俊的方向倾。几个小孩学者他，个个趴在田埂上使出吃奶的劲抱着李帝努的大腿帮助他更好地往下探，那阵仗一个拖着一个搞得跟猴子捞月似的，即感人又滑稽。

黄仁俊一手拽着树枝一手往上探，李帝努的手近在咫尺，无奈黄仁俊怎么够都够不着。

“阿俊！”不真切的温柔喊得黄仁俊几欲落泪，他看着李帝努那坚定不移的眼神，一咬牙借助树杈的力量用尽全力把自己往上送。斜坡上的树杈本就扎根不深，哪承受得起一个成年人的全部重量，就在树根松动破土而出的瞬间，李帝努在黄仁俊往下掉的档口稳稳地抓住他！

千钧一发之时，所有人都被黄仁俊往下掉的惯性拽下去一节，大家几乎是异口同声地叫出来，直到滑动轨迹稳住才松一口气。

“抓住你了，我抓住你了。”宽大有力的手牢牢地拽住黄仁俊，黄仁俊被吊在半空中不受控的晃动。

单凭李帝努一只手的力量拉着黄仁俊整个人多少有些吃力，加上他的两条腿只有一只能使上力气。他咬紧牙关用尽全力把黄仁俊往上拉，从黄仁俊的角度看去，李帝努整个五官因为用力过度跟着发抖，而那皙白饱满的额头上清晰可见的汗珠不断冒出。

年纪稍长的孩子见状，学着他父母拉船的样子一边喊着口号一边帮李帝努分担：“快！一二，拉！一二，拉！”

就着夕阳和风，稚嫩的口号整整齐齐响彻山谷。

黄仁俊终于被拉了上来，他泪眼婆娑地扑进李帝努怀里不管不顾地抱着他。李帝努躺在草地上面对着天空放弃挣扎。一是因为他实在没有力气推开黄仁俊，又或者说连他自己都不清楚当失而复的东西重新拽在手心里时，这种感觉让他贪恋不止。

小孩们见状，各个大眼瞪小眼。没一会儿，年纪小的就学着黄仁俊的模样扑倒李帝努身上。年纪大些的则以为黄仁俊被吓到躲到李帝努怀里哭鼻子，他们一边用手指比划着脸一边嘲笑黄仁俊：“羞羞脸，俊哥哥这么大人了，还哭鼻子！”

半晌，李帝努推开他，恢复以往的冷漠和生疏。先前的关心和急切瞬间消失殆尽，这种落差感让黄仁俊很是无奈。

“阿东，你在前面带队，我们回村去。”李帝努指着前面个头最高的小孩，把回程的职责交给他。小孩得令高兴地站起来，大声喊道：“好嘞！大家排排队，跟着你东哥走。”

看着大的小的乖巧有序手拉着手互相帮助下山，李帝努拍了拍手掌撑在膝盖准备起身。谁知刚起一半，腿下没劲，又一屁股摔了回去。

“你的腿没事吧。”黄仁俊见状，赶忙扶住他。李帝努身体一僵，略带变扭地说：“没事，歇一会就好。”

李帝努坐在原地一动不动，眼神劲盯着小孩们行走的队伍发呆。黄仁俊敏捷地捕捉到他脸上转瞬即逝的落寞，懊恼便爬上心头，暗自责怪自己。腿疾是李帝努内心深处永远都无法愈合的伤口，能不提及就不提及。自己怎么就一时心急，忘了这茬。

微风撩动着李帝努额前的碎发，试图吹动他的神情。黄仁俊鬼使神差地就在李帝努面前蹲下，挡住他远眺的视线。只见他双腿跪在李帝努的衣袖上，把他的衣摆压得严严实实，让李帝努无处躲避。

一张美如画的脸在李帝努眼里不断放大，李帝努呼吸一滞，表面镇定自若，内心却鼓动如雷。黄仁俊倾斜着上半身不断向李帝努压进，直到眼对着眼、嘴对着嘴，彼此能感受到彼此的呼吸。

他仰起下巴定格在李帝努唇边，嘴角动了动：“阿诺，原谅我吧。”

“原谅我，让我们重新开始，好吗。”黄仁俊的声音又轻又柔似乎充满法术一般，让当事人失去思考愣在当场。

“让我永远陪在你身边。”说完，黄仁俊趁其不备亲了上去。

/  
都说冰冻三尺非一日之寒，这块冰山不是黄仁俊三言两语想融化就能融化的。

不过，自从那田埂之吻后，黄仁俊的脸皮越发厚起来。不管李帝努愿不愿意，时不时就来个“意外”的肢体接触。什么走夜路的时候崴个脚啊，搬东西的时候手滑啊，套路浮夸多得像家常便饭。到了梅雨季节，更是光明正大地偷偷爬进李帝努的被窝帮他暖脚。

每次睡到半夜，李帝努都会被意外的体温惊醒。看着揽着自己右腿睡得正香的人，李帝努的眉头皱得比赵叔犁的田还深。

李帝努不是没反抗过，他尝试过锁门，结果门会被黄仁俊用各种乱七八糟的道具撬开。也是后来李帝努才知道，他这撬锁的功夫都是跟村里的锁匠学的。

虽说胆大了不少，但对着李帝努那张雷打不动的冰山脸，黄仁俊也不敢多越雷池半步。彼此之间真正意义上的肌肤接触，便是每月十五李帝努噬心蛊发作之时。

噬心蛊发作的时候，中毒之人不仅会失控更会失去理智。这时候欢爱，与其说是鱼水之欢，不如说是酷刑。李帝努自是万般不情愿，但也挡不住黄仁俊次次不要命似的想着法赶着受刑。

每次毒发过后，李帝努都会消失半天。他不仅无法面对被自己折磨得不成人形的黄仁俊，更无法面对自己。他明知道黄仁俊是颗毒药、是致命罂粟，却一而再再而三的任由自己重蹈覆辙。

他和黄仁俊之间的关系，不再是简单的爱与恨。因为噬心蛊的关系，中间还参杂着许多复杂无法解释的情绪。

七巧节到了，原本冷清的桃花村热闹起来。镇子里张灯结彩，街上都是出门祈求姻缘的少男少女。赵婶说，桃花村的七夕节和别的地方不一样，定是要让李帝努和黄仁俊好好感受感受。因此，一吃完饭便拖着他们上街猜灯谜。

到了灯会现场，李帝努他们才知道，赵婶哪是要带他们领略不同地方的民俗风情啊，她是冲着灯谜大会的奖品而来。黄仁俊一品没自己啥事，加上不喜欢这种文邹邹烧脑的东西，便抱着赵婶的小儿子喜乐去凑别的热闹。

人群之中，赵婶凑到李帝努耳边悄声说：“先生您收着点，咱不要第一名，那胭脂水粉不顶用。咱第三名就行，前些天大锅给你赵书叔烧坏了。咱家现在就缺口新锅，你要是赢了咱回家，婶给你做佛跳墙吃。”

赵婶做的佛跳墙堪称一绝，甚至比李帝努先前吃过的任何御厨做得都要好。李帝努不动声色地咽了咽口水，胸有成竹地点点头。

灯谜大赛完美落幕，李帝努不多不少正好控制在第三名。赵婶站在领奖台举着锅，十分满意朝着台下一众欢呼的人群致谢。

“我先把锅扛回去，你去寻喜乐和阿俊，早些回家昂！”赵婶吩咐完李帝努，便扛着锅走了。

李帝努走在灯火通明的街上，时不时便引得行人侧目。虽说一身白衣素布，但那种与身俱来的气质就足以在人群中脱颖而出。许多未出阁的姑娘纷纷躲在长辈身后投来秋波，直到她们发觉李帝努走路姿势的异样，那种爱慕的神情便会急转之下变成同情和惋惜。

李帝努早已习惯这种转变，因此心也不会再痛。

走了一会，远远就瞧见黄仁俊被一堆少女围在路中间。只见他抱着小孩左走不是右走也不是，实在没法子，就看见他举起右手朝她们晃了晃。少女们似乎在看清楚他右手上的东西之后，便纷纷失落地散开。

好不容易脱身，黄仁俊略带疲惫地转身，一见到李帝努站在自己前面眼睛“蹭”的一下瞬间亮了起来。他三五步跑到李帝努身边，笑得很开心：“你来啦！”

李帝努面无表情地点点头，黄仁俊早已见惯不怪。两个长相上乘的俊男对立而站，手里还抱着个三岁的娃，自是会引人注目。黄仁俊左右打量一圈发现不少女生胆子大得很，敢往李帝努身上暗送秋波，他撇撇嘴心里暗自不爽。

“喏！”黄仁俊把娃塞到李帝努怀里，利索地从衣兜里掏出一根红绳系在李帝努的右手上。

“这是什么？”李帝努看不懂黄仁俊给他系红绳的时候，嘴角泛起的诡异微笑是为何。

“啊？哦，红绳啊。”黄仁俊头也不抬，专心致志地系红绳：“听说可以给你带来好运气！很火的，大家都带呢。”李帝努瞥了一眼黄仁俊右手上也有，便没多想。

黄仁俊系完后长长舒了口气，朝李帝努笑得十分灿烂：“前面有冰糖葫芦特别好吃，你在这等我，我去买给你吃！”说完，便欢快地跑开。

李帝努抱着孩子站在路边等了一会儿，便有个窈窕淑女走上前。姑娘举止得体，轻声细语：“奴家看公子站在这许久，不知公子是否....”姑娘话还没说完，就瞧见了李帝努手上的红绳，姑娘满脸涨红：“原来公子系了姻缘绳，既已寻得佳人，奴家就不便打扰。”说完，福了福身子，略带失落地离开。

“姻缘绳？佳人？”李帝努举起手在喜乐面前晃了晃，半是自言自语半是问他。喜乐津津有味地啃着黄仁俊给他换来的冰糖葫芦，眨着双大眼点点头：“嗯嗯！娘说，这是成双成对的人带的。”

喜乐年纪虽小，记性却十分好。虽然他不知道“成双成对”的意思，但他能完整地复述记忆中的话。

李帝努瞬间明白为什么先前黄仁俊给围住他的少女亮红绳的时候，少女们都失落地离开。想到成双成对，李帝努心里爬过一丝异样。眼一尖，李帝努发现喜乐的衣襟里藏着一张宣纸。

“这是什么？”李帝努伸手把它抽出来，准备摊开。

“先生啊。”喜乐奶声奶气地回，李帝努听得云里雾里。直到他将宣纸摊开才发现，是一张画，画上的人和自己有九分相似度。

“刚刚有人比画，阿俊就去参加了。嘿嘿，还给我赢了冰糖葫芦吃呢。”喜乐的声音变得愈发模糊，李帝努拿着宣纸的手开始不断颤抖。

黄仁俊以前闲着没事就喜欢对着李帝努临摹，有吃饭的、看书的、睡觉的、赏月的...各式各样的表情姿势应有尽有。李帝努曾经将这些画像视如珍宝，可如今都随着前尘往事在那场大火里烧成灰烬。

李帝努覆手一看，这宣纸背面写着一行字：愿得一人心，白首不相离。

/  
把喜乐送回家后，两人就着月光徒步回家。一路上李帝努沉默不语，然而这种沉默与往日的冰冷疏离似乎不一样。黄仁俊说不上来哪里不一样，但从李帝努紧锁的眉头和周身散发出的气场能感觉出，和往日不同。

李帝努的表情耐人寻味，让人品不出是喜是悲，黄仁俊一个劲在脑内回忆今晚是否有做错事、说错话的地方。但他想破头都想不出哪里做得不对，他奋力地摇摇头，结果脚下一个踉跄就拽着李帝努的袖子滑了下去。

时间一度静止，黄仁俊看着李帝努光滑的肩膀和被自己扯掉的衣襟胆战心惊地咽了咽口水：“我发誓，这次我真不是装的。”

李帝努站在黑暗中俯视他，良久，他叹了口气：“我知道。”说完，轻柔地将黄仁俊从地上拉起来，牵着他小心翼翼地往前走。

怎么回事？  
怎么不像往日一样甩开他，自顾自地往前走呢？  
或者给他甩个脸色也好啊？

黄仁俊看着自己被对方牵住的手，那般不真实，那般受宠若惊。这种虚幻不安的心境促使下，他不得不轻轻地回握了对方的手验证虚实。

有温度的。  
是真的。  
不是做梦。

黄仁俊越发觉得不对劲，他猛地停下脚步拉住李帝努。  
李帝努以为他又要摔跤，转身时又加大力度抓紧他的手：“怎么了？”

黄仁俊瞪大眼睛，怎么了？  
你才怎么了好吧？

他鼓起勇气跨步上前，见李帝努不闪也不躲，黄仁俊更懵了。

虽然夜色已深，四周乌漆麻黑。但黄仁俊清楚地感知到，李帝努的眼神不偏不倚一直看着自己。他咽了咽口水，仰起头，听到自己的心口狂跳：“阿诺，我...我想...亲你。”

也不知是不是夜里风凉的原因，黄仁俊听着自己的声音颤抖得不行。他似乎看见李帝努不可置信地蹙起眉毛，但没有拂袖而去的趋势。他咬咬牙，给自己打气：“你...你不许躲。”

李帝努身型高黄仁俊半个头，黄仁俊颤颤巍巍地踮起脚尖带着迟疑和试探一点点靠近李帝努。今晚的李帝努就像换了个人一般定在那，不闪也不退。直到黄仁俊的唇真真切切地触碰到他那副柔软又冰凉的唇，黄仁俊才笃定自己并没有在做梦。今晚的李帝努，确实和往日不一样。

至于如何不一样，黄仁俊已无心思探究。他鼓起勇气紧闭双眼，加深这个吻。黄仁俊站在田埂边两手拉着李帝努的手，借力他的力量才让自己勉强亲到对方。大半夜“强吻”人家还是很有难度的，黄仁俊亲得十分费力，就在他打算点到为止放过这块木头的时候。“木头人”瞬间扣住他的脖子，猛一下把黄仁俊拉到自己怀里贴紧，并疯狂地回吻起来。

还没等黄仁俊从震惊中醒过来，李帝努已经开始反客为主攻城略池。强势得不带一丝温情，他疯狂地卷走黄仁俊嘴里的空气，品尝黄仁俊口中思念已久的甘甜。

重逢之后，李帝努从没有亲吻过他，就连毒发失控的时候都没有过。黄仁俊被他亲得舌腔酸痛，他干脆放松自己把全身力气都靠在李帝努身上。两人裹着夜色在田埂边，亲得忘天忘地。

突然，一股热泪顺着姣好的脸庞往下流。黄仁俊脸上的湿热，让李帝努放慢动作。他怜惜地舔舐着黄仁俊的眼泪，动作轻柔得犹如他们情窦初开时那般。

以往李帝努就是这样抱着他亲吻他，他的怀抱好似从没变过，依旧温暖有力活络着黄仁俊那颗伤痕累累的心。

时隔一年的渴望和追寻，让黄仁俊发疯似地回应李帝努。他的回应几乎把李帝努点燃，欲火在体内肆意横行烧得李帝努理智全无，烧得他将所有是非恩怨置之脑后。

李帝努把黄仁俊放倒靠在安全的田埂边，以天为被地为席肆无忌惮地吻着彼此、撕扯着彼此的衣物。

“啊。”背部被尖锐的细石硌到，疼得黄仁俊失声尖叫。

李帝努一愣，理智恢复几分。他扫了一眼衣衫不整的黄仁俊，又看了看四周时有虫鸣的梯田，脸色略带窘困：“对不起，我......”

“我没事。”黄仁俊撑起身子靠近他，一个一个吻轻柔地落在李帝努脸上：“阿诺，别停下，别拒绝我。让我们重新开始好吗？”

黄仁俊刚说完，未曾料李帝努反应更大。他猛地推开黄仁俊，把撞得黄仁俊头晕眼花。黄仁俊试图挣扎起身，只觉脖子上多出一只手。那手大而有力扣住黄仁俊脖子的瞬间，让他失去所有氧气。

挣扎之余，黄仁俊听见一声哀切如那日梦境：“你为何要来寻我？”

黄仁俊的头被撞出不少包，疼了他好些天。李帝努冷静后自知理亏，态度也比往日温和不少。就连黄仁俊胆大包天蹭到他怀里，或者在山间偷偷牵他的手，都能得到李帝努的“默许”。

虽然真相是，只要李帝努表现出轻微的抗拒，黄仁俊便扶着头在他面前哀嚎：“哎呦，头疼。”

因为把喜乐照顾得十分周到，赵叔给李帝努做了把摇椅放在院子里，说是让他没事躺着休息泡泡茶看看星空赏赏月。

今晚夜色甚好，李帝努难得有空便坐在院子里借着灯光看书。没看多久，身上便多了份重量。压得李帝努喘不过气，摇椅也往下陷了一大截。

黄仁俊抱着一碗洗干净的葡萄，大大咧咧地往李帝努身上悠闲一趟，将他人和书给完美隔开。

在李帝努动手之前，黄仁俊先发制人：“哎呦，头晕。”

背后传来一阵轻笑：“已过七日，还晕？”

“那也是晕。”黄仁俊嘴里含着葡萄回过头，狡黠从容地回了句。见李帝努心情似乎不错，他借胆捏了颗葡萄递到李帝努嘴边。

李帝努盯着这双修长白皙却又因为干农活略显粗糙的手，双唇紧闭。

黄仁俊不满地“啧”了一声，李帝努见状，还没等黄仁俊碰瓷喊头晕，便张开嘴舌尖一带把葡萄含入口中。

李帝努无心勾引，只是舌尖扫过指尖的时候，湿热的感觉就像电流一样引得黄仁俊内心一阵酥麻。黄仁俊的手停留在空中下意识地搓了搓李帝努舔过的地方，这个动作同时让两个人想歪到一块去。

一股莫名的气氛在两人之间滋生，李帝努眼神闪躲略带尴尬地清了清嗓子，黄仁俊则红着脸直视他。黄仁俊身子不算重，但李帝努的腿开始异样的发麻灼热。他知道这种麻不是重量带来的，而是内心深处在作祟。

以前在宫里，黄仁俊也时常像现在这样躺在李帝努怀里赏花赏月。有时夜已深，见李帝努看奏折看得入神不搭理他，黄仁俊就有一下没一下地在他身上捣乱，最后奸计得逞直接滚到龙床上。

鬼使神差之下，黄仁俊直起身往前亲了亲李帝努。李帝努眨着眼睛似乎在打量黄仁俊，似乎又在期待什么。交错盘杂的呼吸之间，两人口中不断喷出的葡萄香滋长着彼此内心的欲望，促使他们想要更进一步品尝那道清香。

李帝努并未多做犹豫开始回应黄仁俊。起先只是彼此的试探和犹豫，浅尝辄止。可当记忆深处那种熟悉的渴望被勾起时，两人便开始急促地互相索取。

手中的碗不知是谁嫌它碍事被无情地扔到地上，一颗颗硕大的葡萄随着动作潇洒地洒落在地。摇椅上的主人不管不顾地亲吻着彼此撕咬着彼此，使得摇椅也跟着嘎嘎作响。

两人对彼此的身体都十分熟悉，轻微撩拨就能勾起被抑制在内心深处多时的欲火。时隔一年后的结合，让两人骨子里的思念疯狂了起来。李帝努做得很凶，似乎每一下都要把黄仁俊捅穿。黄仁俊痛苦地应承着，内心却渴望更猛烈的撞击。他弓起身子贴紧李帝努，想要将自己揉进他的骨血里。李帝努被黄仁俊的喘息声撩得颠三倒四理智全无，硬生生地要了他一夜。

第二天，当理智找回之时，木已成舟。李帝努看着黄仁俊那双明亮无辜的眼睛，叹了口气，似乎在内心做了某种艰难的让步。

几月过去，他们好像真的过上寻常人家的日子，日出而作日落而归。

就如同曾经，在御花园，那个李帝努亲手给他造的茅草屋里扮演过无数次的样子。

/  
李帝努先前绕着院子周围种下的树苗逐渐窜高枝，黄仁俊啃着自己种的黄瓜问李帝努：“这是什么树？”

李帝努愣了愣，笑而不语。  
黄仁俊便放下黄瓜，去啃李帝努。

虽然肌肤之亲都是由黄仁俊主动，但李帝努似乎已经重新习惯和黄仁俊接吻这件事。  
有时是在晚上，听着虫鸣鸟叫，两人吻得一发不可收拾。  
有时突逢大雨，一人没娃带，一人没活干，大眼瞪小眼便亲上了。

万年的冰山还是会松动的，至少在性事上是如此。

就连每月一次的“解毒行为”都克制许多。若是先前每次做完，黄仁俊都会落下一身伤。如今，就算失控到不能自己李帝努也会通过伤害自己的方式让自己保持清醒，任由黄仁俊怎么哄怎么骗说他自己没关系，李帝努也不愿意让步。

每当被李帝努亲着抱着的时候，黄仁俊都有一种恍如隔世的感觉。  
他比任何时候都渴望，时间可以在这一刻停留。

是日，赵婶刚收完茄子，就见两个身穿官服的人站在她面前。  
长相粗旷吓人，但行为举止还算和善。

“大娘，请问您是否见过这个人。”官爷把卷纸一放，露出一张画像。

赵婶盯着那张面容精致、明眸皓齿的脸，陷入沉思。喜乐年纪小好奇心重，他踮起笨重的身体凑过去一看，小脸皱成一团。

“啧，没见过。”赵婶仔细回想，诚恳地回：“这是哪家公子啊？是犯了什么事吗？可否有奖赏呢？有的话，要不官爷您把这画像留下，大娘我去别的村帮您寻寻？”

官爷见询问未果，又遇上个贪财奴，便草草收场：“这不是你该问的事。”

赵婶亲眼看着他们骑马离开村口往别的路上跑，才安心地收拾工具回家。

“娘，那不是俊哥哥吗？你为何说不认识？”喜乐踩着小碎步跟在赵婶后面，一脸不解地问：“先生说，做人得诚信，不能骗人。你为何骗人？”

“啧，你懂什么！”赵婶停下来苦口婆心：“你看那两个人长得凶神恶煞的，一看就不是好人，身上还带着刀，看见没？”

喜乐见大人面色凝重，仔细回想害怕地点点头。

赵婶：“那坏人要抓你俊哥哥，卖到别人家做奴隶。我们是不是得保护俊哥哥？”

喜乐挑了几个自己能理解的字眼，小脑袋瓜想了想，猛点头。

赵婶满意地问：“那以后再遇到这样的人问你说认不认识，你该怎么办？”

喜乐的头瞬间摇得跟拨浪鼓似的说：“说不认识。”

“这就对了！”赵婶开心地刮了刮喜乐的鼻子：“孺...孺什么来着？”

喜乐眼睛一转：“孺子可教。可是娘，那我这算是在骗人吗？”

赵婶：“你这是在保护人，怎么算骗人呢？这叫善意的谎言。”

“谎言？”喜乐想起先生教自己的话，胖嘟嘟的小脸又苦恼起来：“那不就是骗人吗？先生说.....”

“啊呀，别先生说先生说。”赵婶打断他：“你先生是个书呆子，你别全听他的话，人要傻掉的，知不知道啊。”赵婶戳了戳喜乐的脑袋，说完还不放心地拿出一颗糖递给他。

什么大道理、之乎者也都不如一颗糖来得实在。

果然，喜乐舔着糖开心地“哦”了一声，就把李帝努抛之脑后。

中秋当晚，赵婶把李帝努和黄仁俊叫过来一起吃团圆饭。月圆十五，黄仁俊担心李帝努毒性发作身体受不住本想婉拒，但李帝努不想驳了赵婶一番好意，便答应前去。

每逢佳节村里的气氛就热闹得不行，家家户户坐在院子里吃饭赏月十分和乐。气氛使然李帝努难得心情不错，饭桌上看黄仁俊的眼神都柔和许多。晚饭过后，赵婶负责收碗，黄仁俊负责帮她收拾。李帝努腿脚不便只能帮着看顾小孩，坐在院子里陪赵叔喝茶聊天。

“先生来我们村之后，这些个娃不仅乖巧许多，见识也涨了不少。”赵叔看着窝在李帝努怀里的小儿子，满脸欣慰。

李帝努低头浅笑，双手娴熟有节奏地拍着喜乐的背哄他睡觉。

“话说，先生和阿俊来我们村有些时日，也算是半个桃花村人。既然不是外人，那叔就多说几句。你俩老大不小了，总这么单着也不是事，有没有想过在村里成家呢？”

李帝努手一顿，眼里暗淡几分：“已残破之身，不好连累人家。”

赵叔看了看他的右腿，识趣地转移对象：“那阿俊呢？”

“我一个人独来独往游手好闲惯了，就不给人家添乱，免得拖累人家小姑娘。”黄仁俊从屋里走出来，放了一盘月饼在桌上语气轻松。说完，他偷偷扫了一眼李帝努，见他对自己的话没有任何反应，略带不爽地嘟了嘟嘴。

“就是，你操那个闲心干嘛？。”赵婶跟着走出来，没好气地刮了赵叔一眼：“你要是闲着没事做，去把田里的稻给割了！”

赵叔出了名惧内，他连忙起身陪着笑脸接过赵婶手里的果盘：“这不是闲聊嘛。我就是想说多个人照顾他们，日子能过得细致些。”

“细致啥！”赵婶把喜乐从李帝努怀里接过来，继续埋汰他：“有啥事有我照顾着呢！我看他俩现在就不错，自由自在犯不着拖家带口。”

黄仁俊咬了口月饼，嘴里甜滋滋地笑得很开心，还不忘朝赵婶投来赞赏的目光。

“是是是，你说得对你说得对。”赵叔兴致怏怏，赶忙转移话题：“哦，对了！今天我从镇上回来听王伯他们说了件趣事，你们知道是啥不！听说咱新皇帝封了个第一皇夫，你们猜是谁来着？”

见他们不出声，赵叔便得意起来，总算是扳回一城：“就是之前那个李氏带回宫的祸害啊！告示上说什么来着？哦，说是黄氏复国有功，德才兼备，故封为第一皇夫。这第一皇夫一人之下万人之上，享尽荣华富贵。用先生教的话来说，就是...哦！前无古人后无来者。”

“唉，你们说讽刺不讽刺，前脚小皇帝刚因为他丢了江山，后脚他就当上第一皇夫。现在我算是想明白了，合着就是那两人联手把小皇帝的江山给端了呗。你说，可笑不可笑。”赵叔说着说着笑出了声，结果一看对面的两人面色凝重才发觉气氛不对劲。

李帝努手中的茶杯被他捏成碎片，指尖的鲜血混着茶水肆意流淌。黄仁俊见状慌忙扯下一片衣衫几欲给他包扎，谁知却被李帝努黑着脸躲开。

李帝努站起来，胸腔起伏不止：“抱歉，失礼了。在下身体有些不舒服，先行告辞。”

“哦哦哦...”赵婶也被眼前的一幕震慑到，但她很快反应过来。心细如尘的她一眼就看出有问题，她赶忙摆手唤着黄仁俊：“行行行，那什么...阿俊赶快跟上。”

“好。”黄仁俊感激地看了眼赵婶，心急火燎地追出去。

虽然来了快有大半年，但桃花村的山路黄仁俊走起来依旧不如李帝努走得顺畅。他又急又怕一路追得踉跄：“阿诺，你等等我。”

李帝努脚下生风走得极快，全然不顾黄仁俊的呼喊。没走多久，突然心口一阵抽痛，李帝努两眼一黑整个人失去力气倒在山壁上，他双手颤抖艰难地撑着墙面大口呼吸。

黄仁俊快步扑上去：“是毒性发作了。走，我们赶快回家！”黄仁俊抓起李帝努的手想往自己肩上扛，谁知被李帝努反手一推。

李帝努虚弱地靠着墙面，用尽所有力气对着黄仁俊吼道：“你走开！我不用你管，我自己会回家。”李帝努吃力地撑着墙面蹒跚着往前走，但寒毒和火毒同时袭来让他坚持不了多久。走在崎岖不平的山路上，脚底踩在石头上就如同踩在刀山火海一样钻心地疼。

李帝努脚底一软便跪在地上，地面尖锐的石头划破他的衣里直接刺进肉里，疼得他仰天一声闷哼。

“你有没有怎么样？快让我看看！”黄仁俊蹲在他身边心疼得不行，无奈李帝努此刻恨他入骨，全然不想黄仁俊触碰他。

“你滚！”

黄仁俊又被推到一边，满眼悲伤。泪水顺着眼角溢出，心里说不出地苦：“对不起，对不起。我不知道的，我真的不知道。”

“呵，你不知道什么？”李帝努抬起头质问他，目光锋芒如刺：“你不知道他如此大费周章就是要昭告天下，告诉我，你是他的人？”

李帝努的眼神直白赤裸地刺黄仁俊的心上，他无力地摇头否认：“不是的，不是的。”

李帝努嘴角一扯，笑得讽刺：“你当初就不该来找我。”他闭上眼抬起头，语里尽是无奈：“你走吧。他在等你回去。”

“我不走。我不走。”黄仁俊坚定地摇着头：“无论是以前还是以后，我都只有一个夫婿，那就是你。”

“你闭嘴！”听到黄仁俊的话，李帝努更是情绪激动起来：“你不配！”说完，他急火攻心一口鲜血从口中吐出，便晕了过去。

/  
那天以后，李帝努和黄仁俊的相处模式又回到了刚重逢时的模样。同在一个屋檐下，却毫无交集。李帝努完全将他视如空气，无论黄仁俊作出什么样的举动都激不起他心里半点涟漪。就连他每月十五噬心蛊发作的时候，李帝努都会悄悄离开直到毒性过去，第二天第三天才伤痕累累地回来。

李帝努对他就像对陌生人一般，黄仁俊除了默默待在他身边不敢有半分逾规越矩。他深怕自己一不小心就触到李帝努的逆鳞被他赶走，或是他背着自己偷偷离开。

李帝努每天出门带娃，黄仁俊便做饭等他回家。饭桌上除了细嚼慢咽的吃饭声，并没有半点语言眼神的交流。吃完饭，李帝努会将自己的碗筷收拾洗好便折进自己屋里，留黄仁俊一个人对着空荡的屋子默默哀伤。

时间就这么日复一日月复一月，在漫长熬人的过程中入了冬。

桃花村地势特殊四面环山，一到冬天就天寒地冻。因为气候影响，李帝努的腿也跟着受牵连。腿疾加上噬心蛊的原因，李帝努的身体日渐消瘦。往日能爬的山，如今对他来说困难重重。因此，他也只能坐在山脚下看着娃娃们在山坡打闹嬉戏。

孩子们逐渐长大，缠着李帝努的时间也开始变少。李帝努时常坐在古树下晒着太阳，看着山水、娃娃们发呆。有时候阳光容易把人晒懒，李帝努一眯眼恍惚间就看见黄仁俊坐在他身边，笑着蹲下来，伸出手替他理顺被风吹乱的长发。

“阿诺，你救了我，我就是你的人。”  
“阿诺，我给你做了桃花羹，你尝尝好不好吃。  
“阿诺，熬夜看奏折会伤眼睛的，我给你掌灯。”  
“阿诺，御花园的桃花开了，你陪我去赏花吧。”  
“阿诺，他们都说我是祸害会害了你，你害怕吗？”  
“阿诺，为什么我们不是生在寻常人家？”  
“阿诺，等你老了，我们寻一世外桃源，做对寻常夫妻好吗？到时候，我们置一小屋在院子里种满桃树。春天，我们坐在院子里赏花。等它结了果子，我们就摘去县城里卖。”  
“阿诺，如果将来有一天，我骗了你，你会原谅我吗？”  
“阿诺，别怨我。”  
“阿诺，对不起。”

李帝努笑了，泪水朦了双眼，他举起手朝黄仁俊那张灿若朝阳的脸摸去。霎那间，只见黄仁俊的笑颜消散在风中。

寒潮来得早也走得早，今年的桃花开得比往年都早。清晨山鸡刚打鸣时，黄仁俊便早早爬起来。他打算去镇里置办年货，顺便给李帝努买几套新衣裳。推开门时，眼前的一切惊得黄仁俊的心又喜又疼。

一夜之间，院子里的树都开满了花，随风飞舞。

那花，他曾经在御花园见过。  
就因为他一句话，李帝努下令在御花园里栽满了桃花。

满院桃花，尽是刘郎未见。  
于中更、一枝纤软。  
仙家日月，笑人间春晚。

黄仁俊想起，初夏的那个夜晚，就在这个院子里。  
他吃着葡萄看着满院窜高的枝苗问过李帝努：“这是什么树？”  
当时，李帝努只是笑了笑，并未作答。

望着漫天飞舞的桃花，闻着醉人心弦的花香，黄仁俊哭得不能自己。  
如果曾经有一个人，爱你入骨捧你在心尖上，为你散尽千金宠惯天下。  
而你终究是负了他。  
他会原谅你吗？

桃花村今年收成不错，家家户户都十分高兴。县老爷想趁着除夕搞点名堂庆贺庆贺，于是就来问李帝努意见。李帝努看着满山的桃花，想了想说：“放烟火吧，天上烟火地上花，定很般配。”

于是，除夕夜举行烟火大会这事就这么成了。

除夕夜当晚，桃花村灯火通明热闹得不行。家家户户都拎着灯笼背着娃挤到半山腰的凉亭上，等着观看烟火大会。

新年换新衣，一大清早赵婶就给李帝努和黄仁俊送来两套制好的缎子，说是让他们置办点新行头。吃完年夜饭，在黄仁俊的再三坚持下不顾李帝努的反对给他重新束发冠笄。

等李帝努重新穿好衣服推开门时，只见黄仁俊一袭白衣，头簪桃枝束起长发，提着小花灯迎着晚风伴着飞舞的花瓣站在桃花树下等着李帝努。那画面，美不胜收。

听见开门的声音，黄仁俊开心地回过头，乌黑的发尾随着他的转动灵巧地甩了起来。他踮起脚，笑着朝李帝努挥手，宛如七年前鹿山围猎时，林中突遇的惊鸿一瞥。

翩若惊鸿，婉若游龙。李帝努呼吸一紧，心口砰砰地狂跳。他不找声色地撇开脸，隐去眼里的那一抹惊慌的心动。

街上的人笑语连连，个个脸上洋溢着喜庆。娃儿们牵着大人的手互相打闹嬉戏，年轻女子则腼腆地跟在青年俊秀后头游玩，他们满眼期待眼巴巴地望着漫天繁星，期盼着一场华丽的盛宴。

时辰一到，迎春寺的钟声响起，华光熠熠的烟火在众人的欢呼和期盼下朝着天空绽放。一时间漫天华彩，美不胜收。烟火流光四散，惊艳了云彩和千里桃林。五光十色的火树银花倒影在村民们的脸上，好像可以让每个人忘记所有伤痛与哀愁，只剩下幸福和美好。

“阿俊。”

黄仁俊看着漫天风华正笑得开怀，突然耳畔传来一句温柔的呼唤。他下意识“嗯”了一声后，瞬时转过身。他不敢相信情绪激动地看着李帝努：“你...叫我什么？”

“阿俊，你看，桃花开了。”李帝努笑容温和，目光轻柔如水。他伸出手放在黄仁俊的脸上留恋地摩擦：“我记得，你最喜欢桃花。”

突如其来的温情，惊得黄仁俊心都软了。他激动地覆上李帝努的手，用脸紧紧地挨着贪恋这份失而复得的温暖。泪水在脸上滚烫，李帝努细心地替他拂去。

“砰”随着最后一支烟火腾空而起，人群的鼎沸达到最高点。然而，就在烟火随风消散的瞬间，李帝努突然如梦初醒猛地一下抽回手，原本柔情似水的眼神瞬间退散取而代之的是沉痛和疏离。

“不，你不是...你不是阿俊。”李帝努痛苦地摇着头，步步往后退。

“我是！我是！你摸，这是阿俊的眼睛，阿俊的鼻子，阿俊的嘴巴...”黄仁俊不屈不挠地抓住他的手，在自己脸上胡乱摸。

“不，你不是。”李帝努如霜打得茄子一样精神涣散，悲痛占满他的脸庞，他捂着胸口泪水夺眶而出。

“我是，我是。阿诺，你看看我。”黄仁俊强行地走上前，用自己的头抵着李帝努的头深情并茂地看着他，逼着他和自己对视。

李帝努看着黄仁俊的眼睛，呼吸变得急促。这种浓烈炙热的仰望，让他想起往日的种种温情。额头传递而来的真实温度，让他挣扎、让他痛苦、让他贪恋不止。

可当他想到宫变那日，黄仁俊和那个一袭红衣束身的男子站在一起的画面。李帝努的心就像被人捏在手里狠狠地摔在地上一般，他绝望地推开黄仁俊跑开站凉亭外和他泾渭分明：

“不，你不是。”  
“你不是我的阿俊。”  
“你是前宰相的二少爷。”  
“罗渽民口中的阿仁，这盛天的第一皇夫。”

“朕的阿俊，早就死在重阳殿的那大火里。”

/  
那场烟火大会让黄仁俊明白一个道理。

不是所有的伤害都能如愿弥补，被刀挖过的心脏就算伤口愈合，疤痕也不会淡却。而那锥心之痛只会一次次地提醒对方，你曾一败涂地，败得体无完肤。

如今，黄仁俊不再奢求什么。不再奢求李帝努会原谅自己，不再奢望同心相守，他只求能安安静静地守着他、陪着他安度余生，用自己一辈子去赎罪。

李帝努和黄仁俊之间似乎达成某种不成文的约定，只要彼此不再触及过往，就能像寻常人家相近如宾的老夫妻一般安安稳稳的过日子。黄仁俊给他做的护膝，他会乖乖带上。黄仁俊跟他分享村里见闻，他会适当地搭话回应。只是他的眼神依旧平淡无光，沉寂得像千年的寒潭毫无波澜。

他们似乎比以前和谐，又比以前离得更远。但这对黄仁俊来说，足够了。只要李帝努愿意让他陪在身边，哪怕把他当空气他也甘之如饴。他本以为，这样安安静静地相伴一生已是老天爷给的最大恩赐。谁知，变数和幻灭会来得如此快。

黄仁俊卖完桃正准备收摊回家时，眼帘映入一位衣着华贵的公子。他诧异地顺着对方的鞋子逐步往上看，瞬间脸色突变，犹如被春雷击中一般浑身气血倒流动弹不得。

那张绝美高雅的容颜下，带着似笑非笑令人琢磨不透的神情，只见他用听不出任何情绪的声音说：“阿仁，玩够了，就该回家。”

桃花村来了个绝色公子这事，瞬间在村里传开。据说，公子住在镇上最奢华的客栈，整日坐在景观最好的厢房吃茶赏花面带微笑地看着窗外慕名而来围观自己的人群。

镇上几乎所有未出阁的少女都抛头露面跑来一睹芳颜，但凡见过公子容颜的人，要么魂不守舍要么失魂落魄。

赵婶出了名地爱凑热闹。这不，一听七婶说村里来了个神仙一般的公子。她便放下地里的活，火急火燎地往跑到镇上。

见到真人的第一眼，赵婶就被迷住。剑眉星目，气质出尘，和先生、阿俊比起来不相上下。尤其是他脸上生的那一对桃花眼，自带秋波，好像天生就会勾人魂魄似的惹得一众女子春心荡漾。

爱美之心人皆有之，赵婶看到这样的人心情自然也乐开花。她好奇地瞟一眼站在公子身边的随从，她眉头一皱，这副硬朗严肃的神情她好似在哪里见过。

糟糕！赵婶暗叫不好：这不是上次拿着阿俊画像的官爷吗？

认清楚人后，赵婶又扫了一眼这位绝美公子，已无心赏花反而警惕起来。她小心翼翼地打量四周，隐身在人群里悄悄地离开。

赵婶一路狂奔往李帝努的茅草屋跑，等她呼哧吭哧跑到院子门口时，只见李帝努坐在门口看书。赵婶气喘吁吁地站在李帝努面前，挑重点把先前遇到两个官爷和今天的事一说。见李帝努听完皱着眉面色不对，赵婶便觉得事情不简单。

“原来这段平静安稳的日子，还是多亏赵婶您，挣来的。”李帝努半天，憋出一句略带心酸的话。

“害，咱不说这个。”赵婶担忧道：“先生，要不您带着阿俊先走吧。就趁现在，悄默默的走。阿俊......”赵婶四处扫都见不着阿俊的身影，寻思着他怕是卖桃还未归：“阿俊估计还不知道，我这去寻他......”

“不必了。”李帝努突然站起来，腰板挺得笔直，好似看透一切：“不关阿俊的事，那人是来寻我的。”末了，他望着院子的桃树对着空气自言自语：“普天都在他的掌控之中，我们又能逃到哪里去。”

赵婶看着心急火燎地还想再说什么，李帝努回头看着她，语气真挚：“初进桃花村时，第一个接纳在下、给在下第一口饭的的人便是您。此份恩情，阿诺自知无以为报。”

李帝努平时“在下在下”的惯了，突然以名字自称，倒让赵婶不安起来。

李帝努透过她，看着这栋简而别致的茅草屋，一一交代：“这茅草屋本是村里帮着盖的，以后若是闲置了便归您。还有，书房有个置物箱里面装着我教书看娃攒下的银两。虽不多，但也是一点心意，一并留给您。”

李帝努收回视线，平稳地放在赵婶脸上：“在桃花村的这段日子，是阿诺人生中最安宁的日子。有幸遇见您，遇见赵叔，还有喜乐....”想到喜乐，李帝努脸上浮起笑意，但转眼又暗淡下去：“这段日子，谢谢您对我对阿俊的照顾，倘若以后....”说到这，李帝努停顿下来，扯出一个苦笑：“您好生照顾自己。”

看着李帝努跨门而出的背影，赵婶这心里七上八下地跳。她手一伸火速拉住李帝努，红着眼：“你别跟婶说这些有的没的。你的钱，我不要。你这屋子，我也不要！再说了，喜乐还等着你教他读书识字考状元。你是知道的，那孩子整天先生先生叫，他可离不开您。还有阿俊，他大老远追到这不就是为了跟你厮守一生嘛！你给婶听着，无论你去哪里见什么人！你都得给我回来！听见没！”

赵婶平时对李帝努尊敬有佳，从未跟他这么强势大声说话过。李帝努震惊之余，看着赵婶那对红彤彤的眼睛心中五味杂陈，他忍住酸楚笑着说：“好。”

李帝努一踏进这家镇上最奢华的客栈，客栈四周便被重兵把守不让人靠近半步。

罗渽民冷眼看着面前这位神情淡漠的人，气定神闲地给自己倒了一杯茶：“你我本是表亲，无奈生在帝王之家。当初我宽宏大量放你一马，是要你苟且偷生地活着尝尝被逼入绝境的滋味，可不是让你像现在这样逍遥自在的活法。”

李帝努内心一阵冷哼：“杀与不杀，活与不活，我如今都是半死的人。”

“佳人为伴，受人敬仰，怎么就是半死的人呢？”罗渽民嘴角一抬，眼里尽是讽刺。

眼看天色渐暗，黄仁俊仍旧不见人影，李帝努无心跟他周旋：“你想怎么这样？”

“我不想怎么样。”罗渽民垂下眼睑，似笑非笑的神情让人摸不透：“当初你父亲起兵谋反，杀我母后辱我父皇。将他筋脉全断，甚至给他种上噬心蛊，让他日日夜夜饱受折磨而亡。我就告诉过你.....”罗渽民说着说着抬起眼盯着李帝努，嘴角依旧微微勾起，眼里却杀意四起：“一定要杀了我。否则，总有一天我会拿回属于我的东西，让你受尽同样的痛苦。”

罗渽民细长的手指轻轻一挥，玲珑小巧的茶杯被翻到在桌上：“如今，江山回归正位。现在，我来要回我的人。”

“哼。”李帝努冷哼一声：“也要他愿意跟你走。”

“呵。”罗渽民不屑地笑了起来：“阿仁与我自幼相识。父皇在位之时，他便是太子侍读。我俩自小一块长大，一起亡命天涯，你觉得他会不会跟我走？”

“他若真愿意跟着你，也不会千山万水地跑来寻我。”

这赤裸的挑衅，罗渽民不是听不出来。若是放到别人身上，早已怒火攻心。只是罗渽民是谁？杀伐果断的千面罗刹，又岂会任由他人操控他的情绪。

只见罗渽民笑容越发肆意，眼里的轻蔑也发挥到极致。他看了眼窗外的桃花村，略带遗憾地道：“你若再这么下去，这桃花村可就无法在置身事外咯。”

轻飘飘一句话捏中李帝努的软肋，李帝努心一紧，情绪终于有了波动：“我当初放弃皇位不抵抗，一是因为我自知愧对你们罗家、愧对舅父。二是，我相信你会是个勤政为民的好皇帝。我不信你会是那种残害无辜的人。”

“荒唐！”罗渽民冷冽地看着他：“用得着你在这假仁假义？这盛天本就是我们罗家的天下，你以为我会像你一样拿自己的江山当儿戏！再说，我乃盛天正统，群臣拥护，有你反抗的余地？”

听到这，李帝努心里多少有些底，他暗自松了口气自嘲道：“是啊。说到底我终究不如你，这江山和美人孰轻孰重，你倒是比我清楚。”

李帝努的言外之意，罗渽民听得一清二楚，他饶有兴致地看着李帝努，怜惜之情表露无遗：“你倒是不爱江山爱美人。可你曾想过，这美人为何回来寻你？”

罗渽民起身渡步到窗前，望着不远处的桃花村陷入回忆：“堂堂宰相之子，真的会受困于男女之情？黄仲之宰相，你可还记得。盛天一代名相，从不结党营私，廉政爱民，礼贤下士。可就是这么一位德高望重的宰相，就因为他替罗氏遗孤求了一句情，就被你父亲拖出来杀鸡儆猴、震慑朝纲，得了个满门抄斩的下场。”

他猛然转身，看着满脸痛苦的李帝努，轻飘飘地点了句：“你们之间隔着家国仇恨，你以为阿仁为什么会留在你身边？你该不会天真的以为，他真的爱慕于你？”

罗渽民的语气依旧毫无情绪，却犹如利剑一般血淋淋地插在李帝努心口上：“不过是可怜你罢了。”

李帝努走好，黄仁俊从暗门里被放了出来。罗渽民面对他的时候，目光和神态全然与他人不同。没有杀伐果断的王者气质，也没有工于心计的运筹帷幄，全是卸下伪装的模样，看着黄仁俊眼神都柔得能掐出水来。

“我不能跟你走。”黄仁俊跪在地上，始终低着头。

罗渽民看着眼前思念已久的人，内心徒生一丝悲凉：“你我自幼相识，二十几年的情份都敌不过你陪他七载吗？”他蹲下来，修长的手指抬起黄仁俊的头，迫他与自己对视：“你忘了当初五十个暗卫拼死杀出一条血路保我们出宫？你忘了你们黄氏上下四十口人死在他那贼父的刀下？你忘了你娘亲临终前的嘱咐？如今，你要为了一个仇人舍我而去？”

罗渽民的语气说不出来有多难以置信，黄仁俊仰着头泪流不止：“可，他是无辜的。我以前不知，后来才醒悟。冤有头债有主，阿诺的父亲已死，江山也回到你的手中，他们李氏一族也受到应有的惩罚。但.....”黄仁俊哽咽地停顿下来，重复道：“阿诺是无辜的。他因为我丢了江山成了废人，背负世代骂名月月忍受噬心之苦。我欠他的，应当由我来还。”

“阿诺？”听着如此亲昵的称呼，罗渽民内心涌起无尽的质疑和绝望。他重复着黄仁俊对李帝努的称呼，言语悲伤：“我们曾经说过，要血溅仇人拿回属于我们的江山。你也曾说过，要伴我一生。可如今，你却要用你的后半辈子赔给一个废人！”罗渽民神色哀伤地望着眼前跪着的人，始终绝情不起来。

他红着眼失望道：“阿仁你，终究是忘了。”

/  
二十年前，桃花村常年饱受暴雨侵袭，年年水灾不止，使得庄稼难以存活，百姓民不聊生。于是，村民们凑钱请来大师做法，在东南方的悬崖壁上造了一座迎春寺，试图通过供奉香火来保佑桃花村风调雨顺。说来也奇怪，这迎春寺香火一生，桃花村的暴雨受灾现象果真减轻不少，桃花村的人也逐渐富裕起来。因此，迎春寺一直备受村民供奉，称为村民们心中的守护神屹立在那。

等黄仁俊仓皇失措地赶到迎春寺的时候，李帝努已经立在悬崖边许久。他覆手于背站在悬崖边上任由狂风呼啸掀起他的衣裳在空中飞舞，把他整个人吹得摇摇欲坠。

“阿诺。”那副视死如归的神情，毫无留恋的气势，让黄仁俊双脚一软整个人重重地跪了下去。他脸色苍白地凝视着李帝努的背影，悲痛绝望地喊：“不要。”

悬崖边的风大得呼呼作响，李帝努背过身丝毫不受影响反而一脸平静。他一瞬不瞬地看着黄仁俊，陷入回忆：“阿俊，你可知，我们初见是何时？”

黄仁俊跪着往前蹒跚：“鹿山围猎。”

“不。”李帝努摇摇头：“是我四岁那年，第一次进宫之时。那时候，你还是太子侍读。我在御花园里迷路被你撞见，你装作大人模样说要拉我去打板子。当时你装得有模有样，我害怕极了哭着跟你求饶，就被你讹走了舅父刚刚赏的膳果。”想到这，李帝努脸上多了丝笑意。

黄仁俊下意识地摇摇头一脸错愕，他完全没有这段记忆，尽不知他们自小就见过。

李帝努自顾自地接着说：“那天回家以后，我就缠着父王嚷嚷，我也要一个侍读。父王被我缠烦了便摸着我的脸说：以后会有的。那时，我还不明白他话中的深意。”

李帝努转过身，重新审视着悬云绕崖深不见底的山谷说：“你知道吗？自从父王起兵谋反之后，我就从没有睡过安稳觉。我每天都梦见舅母满头是血地掐着我的脖子质问我，为何要如此对他们。所以，我从小就厌弃那个皇位，厌弃它所带来的权利和杀生大权。它在我眼里，不过是把用亲人的鲜血和良知泯灭铸成的破椅子。”

“舅父舅母死后，我曾求父王放过罗渽民，父王为此罚我去太虚殿跪了七天。听说我脱水晕倒之时，嘴里喊的都是“父王饶命”这句话。十二岁那年，父王驾崩，我坐上了那个令人厌弃的皇位。从那天起，我的良心就没有一天不在受自我谴责。”李帝努陷入回忆无法自拔，他一字一句说着：

“十四岁那年，鹿山围猎我意外救下你，将你带回宫中。说来很是奇怪，只要看见你、看见你对我笑，我的心就可以安定平静，我也能睡个安心觉。”

“起先，我力排众议把你留在宫中，是因为你是我的解药。当时我并不知道你的真实身份，我只是精神离不开你、依赖你。直到后来，逐渐爱.........”

李帝努顿了顿，隐去几个字，又接着说：“你和他里应外合攻进宫时，我恨过也怨过。原来一切都是虚情假意，原来一切不过是一场安排好的戏。”

悬崖上的风又急又冷，强而有力吹得黄仁俊浑身不自觉发抖，他咬着牙无声哭泣：“不是的，不是的。”

“不过，我后来才发现除了背叛和痛苦心里更多的是释怀。我终于，不用再欠你们什么了。”良久，李帝努转过身，两脚半悬空地立在崖边上，看得黄仁俊心惊胆战。

他略带自嘲地凝视着黄仁俊：“你或许不知，在桃花村和你重逢之时，我内心的第一反应是欣喜的。就好似当初，你一把火烧了重阳殿拿剑抵着自己的脖子要求罗渽民放我走的时候，我都在无可救药地想，你的心是不是站在我这边多一点。”

黄仁俊脸上的神色痛楚万分，李帝努的话就像刀子一样割在他身上，他除了痛还是痛。

“可是母后死在我面前，罗渽民断了我一条腿，而我每天吃的你亲手做的桃花羹里面还有你放的噬心蛊。”黄仁俊痛，李帝努也痛。只是他经过日日夜夜的反复愈合和撕裂，早已变得麻木，以至于如今可以平静地将这段记忆全盘托出。

“我也时常恨我自己。”李帝努说着，指着自己的心：“恨这颗心还会为你牵动，恨我梦中都是你的笑颜。但我没办法再向从前那样面对你，所以我只能强装把你当做空气。”

黄仁俊犹如被打入十八层地狱，只能一次次地重复忏悔着：“对不起，对不起。”

“你没错，他也没错。说到底是父王错了，窥觊不该窥觊的东西，就如同我一样，终究要付出代价。阿俊...”李帝努醒过神无力地唤着他，眼里毫无神采：“你爱过我吗？”

黄仁俊一愣，望着李帝努那张毫无生气的脸久久未能作答。

李帝努好似早有预料一般，他苦笑地重复某人曾说过的话：“宰相之子，怎么会受困于男女之情呢。”

“我不知道什么是爱。”黄仁俊垂下双手陷进土里，满眼空洞：“我五岁就家破人亡，我还没学会什么是爱，我就跟着渽民四处逃亡，过着过街老鼠般的生活吃尽苦头。”

“为了生存，我们不得不逼迫自己长大，学着隐藏自己讨好别人。那时候，哪怕身处绝境，渽民也会护着我让着我。他答应过我娘亲，一定会让我好好活下去。所以，我从小就发誓。只要是渽民想的，我都会帮他达成。只是我们把一切都想得太简单，忘了估算人性和人心。”

“所以，你爱他吗？”李帝努的声音透着冷冽的风传过来。

“我.....我不知道，我不知道。”黄仁俊木讷地摇着头：“我不知道什么才算爱。我自幼和他相依为命，他早就占据了我人生的一大半。我和你...你待我极好，是我的夫君，我却...我愧对与他，有负于你。如今我只想用我的一生来陪伴你，不行吗？我若不懂，你能不能退回来，教教我。”黄仁俊泪眼朦胧地看着悬崖边的人，极尽哀求。

“唉，也罢。”李帝努叹了口气，换了副轻快地表情，笑得比任何时候都耀眼：“人生第一次被骗，是你。最后一次，也是你。”

他眷恋不舍地看着那个跪在不远处哭成泪人的男子，拉起自己的衣袖露出曾经黄仁俊亲手给他系上的红绳。轻轻一拉，红绳断开。李帝努举起红绳放在空中一松手，红绳便随着风坠落山谷。

“阿俊，朕恕你无罪。”  
“只是此生，我们生死不见。”  
“望你能成全我。”

说完，李帝努伴随着黄仁俊那句撕心裂肺的呐喊凌空一跳，像一片落叶轻飘飘地坠入悬崖。

就在李帝努掉下悬崖的瞬间，黄仁俊的心也跟着一起沉下去。疾风在他脸上呼啸，一口鲜血在胸中凝聚最后化作悲痛喷射而出。

随着李帝努逐渐消失的身影，黄仁俊意识不受控制地缓缓倒下。

就在他晕倒的瞬间，一道波澜不惊的声音在崖边响起：“来人，恭请皇夫回宫。”

飞鸟划过天空，城西边的茅草屋，赵婶一人坐在院子里从白天等到黑夜。

尽无一人归。

——完——

**Author's Note:**

> 说好平平无奇的种田文呢？  
> 草，一种植物！
> 
> 本文，没有反派！没有反派！也没有对错！  
> 只有立场不同。
> 
> 三位少年，命运纠葛。  
> 从李帝努父亲开始谋反，就注定是悲剧。  
> 故事一旦开始写，剧情几乎就由不得作者，而是被故事推着走。（推锅？）
> 
> 黄仁俊到底爱不爱李帝努？  
> 我想是爱的吧。  
> 谁在年少时期，被人捧在手心上宠惯天下，能不动心呢？  
> 只不过，遇见真命天子之前，一直有骑士守护着。  
> 因此，他根本分不清，什么是爱，什么是亲人。
> 
> 李帝努自始至终都是以“父王”称呼他父亲，而不是父皇。  
> 因为他打心里觉得他父亲做得不对。  
> 因此，他对父亲的敬仰一直停留在还是王爷身份的时候。
> 
> 这是一个关于受害者的故事。  
> 至于受害者是谁呢？  
> 谁也说不清。
> 
> 碎碎念：  
> 我其实一向不太喜欢标注BE还是HE，因为总感觉会剧透一样。  
> 但，上次有人说看《天要下雨》不知道是BE，难过到不行。  
> 所以，标还是不标，希望可以给个建议。
> 
> 希望不会有错别字，有的话，（拱手）各位大侠自行忽略。  
> 喜欢你就点个赞，留个言～
> 
> 本故事纯属虚构。  
> 下个故事见。


End file.
